walkingwithfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Uberfuzzy
You blocked the wrong Snowleo. That one had a dot next to the name. The real Snowleo is still admin, please remove it because he unblocked vandal ip adresses. Now they are rampaging. Black rhino ranger 12:02, 22 December 2008 (UTC) Are you BLIND, BRR? I plainly said that the "vandal" account was MY SCHOOL'S ACCOUNT. MAH SCHOOL HAZ COMPUTERS FTW! I unblocked it because you blocked the account for making a few comments on your talk page. The account is not "rampaging" in any possible way. You do know that Uberfuzzy isn't stupid, right. You realize that he(or she, lol) would look in the history for records of rampage? Uberfuzzy, I'm telling the truth, don't believe BRR over there. I think BRR might be doing worse things than me, due to him posting "funnies" below pictures. (Look at the Allosaurus page for an example.)Snowleo 20:26, 22 December 2008 (UTC) And also, Uberfuzzy, BRR blocked my school's account for one year because of "name calling". I hardly think that requires a year block.Snowleo 20:27, 22 December 2008 (UTC) HE'S BETRAYED US, PLEASE REMOVE HIS ADMINSHIP. Black rhino ranger 23:49, 23 December 2008 (UTC) Who's "us"? I am actually doing quality things for this wiki. If I was vandalizing the wiki and posting 'SPAMZ0R" in every article or something, that might warrent a removal or maybe a block.Snowleo 15:08, 24 December 2008 (UTC) Can you two please stop and take your arguments to some place else? --Red Raptor 19:08, 1 January 2009 (UTC) .... where is john connor? REMOVE EVERYONE'S ADMINSHIP There has been a war, I want to be the only admin, please remove everyone else's, they are ruining my wiki. Black rhino ranger 15:31, 5 January 2009 (UTC) I am only editing pages to make it more suitable for wikia views. Vampyrum Spectrum08 hasn't done anything big, lemurwolf hasn't done much. I think YOU should be one with a removed adminship, BRR. You don't want funnies on Transformers wikia, why put them HERE?Snowleo 20:07, 5 January 2009 (UTC) That's only for my images on Transformers wiki, I like the other users' funny caption pictures. Here I do my images funny, I DO NOT WANT YOU AROUND ANYMORE, SO LEAVE. UBERFUZZY, REMOVE HIS ADMINSHIP IMMEDIATLLY. Black rhino ranger 20:45, 5 January 2009 (UTC) Oh and Snowleo, I don't want to make it sutible for anybody. This wiki requires Humor. Just like is some books. Black rhino ranger 21:11, 5 January 2009 (UTC) If you didn't want to make it suitable for everyone, than you shouldn't have made it a Wiki. Wikis are public sites that everyone can view and that fans of something can view. This is not what Impossible Pictures fans are looking for. This is not your private site, this is a site for everyone. You should have made a FreeWebs website if you wanted it to be private and be what you want. Lemurwolf132 4:38 P.M. EST, January 5, 2009 (UTC) I just want to make it boring for them like the finder of Transformers Wiki wanted to make his wiki boring, if that site has funnies, why can't this one, I wanted a funny wiki of my own so people will see if they can come up with something funnier. Still I want you gone. Black rhino ranger 21:43, 5 January 2009 (UTC) You can't force us to leave. I want to be here to improve upon your info. Lemurwolf132 5:00 P.M. EST, January 5, 2009 (UTC) umm brr kinda sad but that wiki is like a in between wiki it has low standards yet still has good info. its funnies are actually funny because transformers is kinda about humour. a wiki on this subject shouldnt be about humour it should be about scientific facts. heck i even have a book by them that says they want to teach ppl not make them believe untrue stuff like allosaurus eating cake.. also your funnies aint funny!Legojedij 22:07, 5 January 2009 (UTC) Also, if you have Walking with Monsters, watch the Making of... feature on there. They state that they think they know people can sort out fact from opinion and wanted to show dinosaurs in a realistic way. If you think that I am lying or can prove that statememnt is wrong, I can debunk you in about 5 minutes or less. Lemurwolf132 5:12 P.M. EST, January 5, 2009 (UTC) BRR Adminship If it is possible, please remove it. He is acting as if he owns the site.--Traitor On second thought, keep everyone's adminship and mine. I'll remove my comments. I don't think Uberfuzzy is active today. Black rhino ranger 13:43, 6 January 2009 (UTC) lol failLegojedij 02:03, 7 January 2009 (UTC) What about we compromise; You become a member and we keep adminships?Snowleo 02:04, 7 January 2009 (UTC)